24
DARK SIGNER JACK AND AKIZA VS THE SUPEREME KING AND DARK JESSE/YUBEL CHAPTER 24 JACK AKIZA NEW DRAGONS OK sis think war down the pool hot tube that can recover us so now that we are recovered what you we go find jack akiza and then watch there duel,:said Leo sure bro that get going i see them up had,:said Luna.Leo Luna i see you two are recovered and lots faster then before said jack ya i can tell you two are better now,:said akiza ya thanks so who you going to duel,:said Luna ya we want to know said Leo will am going to duel the supreme king,:said jack and am going to duel yubel who whoing some one named Jesse,:said akiza will i hoop you two are ready to duel them right way as they are coming this way,:said Luna don't worry sis jack aikza will beat them and are ready to duel them,:said Leo bit o by the way Leo Luna remon,:said the immortals have some new dark cards for us to use here your,s Leo and heres your,Luna awesome Mina the dark majestic power tool dragon and dark majestic steam dragon,:said Leo and main dark majestic faiy dragon as for main it dark majestic rose dragon,:said akiza and main is dark majestic red nova dragon will i think it time we go head took them on in duel said jack yes i think your right,:said akiza it some one,:up head knows war coming said the supermere king yes am sure they ones war going to duel,:said yubel you are in are way we the dark signers will beat any one who not with ones said akiza now then lots duel i jack king if turbo dueling will beat you, and just like the twins duel this duel will be turbo duel,said jack i draw then i play speed world 2 next i summon Twin-Sword Marauder,:next i play the spell re turn if the dragon and il use it 2nd effect now,: can summon tuner monster out so i behold as i summon Dark Tinker that not all now that iv summon him i can send 2 cards form my deck ot my grave thanks to my spell card and turn my monster in to level 4 so now i tuner my level 4 dark tinker with my level 4 twin sword marauder The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!My very soul,:Red Dragon Archfiend next i play 2nd spell card archfiend return now i can re summon my dark tinker so double tune my red dragon archfiend burning soul so i can synchro summon red nova dragon next i play monster reborn to,:re summon my dragon so double tune my red dragon archfiend with my red nova dragon When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows,:the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark red nova dragon atk 4000 next i sit 3 cards face down and use my dragon effect he get ex 500 attack points for evert tuner in my grave i have 1 so now my dark red nova dragon attack points are 4500 i end my turn,:said jack ok it my move i draw,:said akiza now show just how powerful the dark signer are i summon the turner monster Witch of the Black Rose next play the spell card black rose summon,:now i can summon rose tentacles monster form my hand all have to is send the top 5 cards in my deck to my grave next i turne my level 6 rose tentacles with my level 4 witch if the black rose so i can summon black rose dragon next when my rose tentacel is send to my grave the 2d effect i use my spell card kicks in i can re summon witch if the black rose so now tune my level 4 monster with my level 7 i synchro summon black rose dragon and When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows,:the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light i dark synchro summon dark black rose dragon atk 3000 next i sit 4 cards face down and end my turn said akiza ok my i draw and play dark fusion so now ,:can summon evil hero inferno wing then play inferno blast so now my monster get 1000 ex attack points then play 2 cards face down now i end my turn it my move i draw said yubel i summon monster in def play 3 cards. i end my trun it my move i draw:said yubel i summon monster in def play 3 cards faces down next i play send my 3 trap cards to my grave so i can now summon Uria,:Lord of Searing Flames atk 3000 sene have 3 trap cards in my grave next i play 3 cards face down send tarp card way to the supereme king deck monster cards 1.Elemental Heroe Avian 2.Elemental Heroe Burstinatrix 3.Elemental Heroe Wildheart 4.Elemental Heroe Sparkman 5,Evil Hero Infernal Gainer". fused monsters not fused monsters 6.Evil Hero Malicious Fiend 7,Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy 8."Evil Hero Dark Gaia 9.Evil Hero Malicious Fiend 10.Evil Hero Inferno Wing 11.Elemental Hero Clayman 12.Evil Hero Infernal Sniper 13.Evil Hero Wild Cyclone 14.Evil Hero Lightning Golem spell cards 1.Dark Fusion 2.Super Polymerization 3.Dark Calling 4.Vicious Claw 5.Emergency Call 6.Lightning Vortex 7.Dark Factory of Mass Production 8.Monster Reincarnation 9,Hand Destruction tarp cards 1.Trap Jammer 2.Magic Jammer 3.Mirror Force 4.dark mirror force 5.evil retrun 6.evil blast 7.evil force 8.evil blade 9.evil jamer Advanced Crystal Beast/yubel/dark jeese deck monster cards 1.Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle atk 300 2.Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat 1200 3.advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise atk 600 4.Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger 1600 5.Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth 1700 6.Advanced crsytal beast Cobalt Eagle atk 1400 7.Adadvanced crystal beast Sapphire Pegasus atk 1800 summon a crsytal out 8.Rainbow Dark Dragon atk 4000 9.Uria, Lord of Searing Flames atk 0 10.Lord of Striking thunder atk 4000 11,Raviel, Lord of Phantasm atk 4000 12.Armityle the Chaos Phantom atk 0 effect gets 10000 atk points 13,chaos dragon atk 500 14.chaos dragon atk 500 15.chaos dragon atk 500 when summon you can summon 2 mroe copy if this card spell cards 1.Advanced Dark send advanced crystal beast form deck you lose no life points 2.dimension fusion fuse the beast cards in to one 3.crysytal tree 4.crysytal blast 5.crystal retrun 6.crystal summon 7.crtystal hand 8.rainbowsummon 9.crysytal level 10.crysytal relevel 11.crysytal relevel tarp cards 1.rainbowretrun 2.Rainbow Gravity 3.Last Resort 4.Crystal Pair 5.Triggered Summon 6.Crystal raigeki 7.Crystal raigeki 8.crystal raigeki 9.rainbow raigeki